A technique for measuring an image capturing object, such as people or animals, with a depth detecting device to generate a three-dimensional (3D) model is conventionally known. For example, Non-Patent Literature 1 describes a technique for generating a 3D model by photographing an image capturing object from different directions with a plurality of RGBD cameras and inferring the body line of the image capturing object on the basis of the contour information and depth information of the image capturing object obtained with these RGBD cameras. For example, Non-Patent Literature 2 describes a technique for deforming a 3D model so as to match with the arms and legs having the lengths indicated by the depth information obtained by a single RGBD camera.